Secretly In Love
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya is having love trouble and needs help. Will getting kicked out by Gunter and Gwendal and getting advice from Conrad help him? Or is he doomed to not have the one person he loves most? Especially if that person happens to be Wolfram?


**~Secretly Love You~**

"Wolfram…I like you…" Yuuri said in the mirror, cheeks as red as roses. He sighed deeply and slumped in disappointment, going back into the living room. He had been practicing for a week in the bathroom on how to tell Wolfram his feelings but every chance he got he blew it with some lame excuse. It was starting to get on his nerves that he couldn't tell his best friend those three words instead of showing him that he was a stuttering idiot.

'But yet I can't help it…whenever I look into his beautiful emerald eyes I feel deliciously lost in it…' He thought dreamingly, a goofy smile on his face. Eyes widening when he realizing what he was thinking, he scratched his head in frustration. It was never good when he spewed poetry. It tended to come out as nonsense. 'I can't believe I'm saying this but I need help…'

'God give me strength….' Yuuri thought, watching transfixed as Günter ravished Gwendal's mouth. No matter how many times it always surprised him when Günter took control. Blushing when his manhood twitched slightly, he cleared his throat, successfully interrupting them. "Yuuri! How great it is to see you… Günter chirped, running up and embracing Yuuri in a tight hug. "It's good to see you too… Yuuri said after Günter had stopped squeezing him to death. "So what brings you here?" Gwendal asked, looking a bit miffed at his fun having ended. "Um, well I kind of…need your help.." Yuuri said, sweat dropping.

"What? You mean you haven't told him!" Günter yelled out after Yuuri had explained his situation. "I could have sworn you had done ages ago!" "I'm sorry but…whenever I look at his eyes or lips…oh god, his lips…so tender, soft looking, smooth and kissable…" Yuuri replied, going into dreamy mode.

Günter blinked while Gwendal raised an eyebrow, both a bit surprised. Yuuri shook his head, and looked at them expectantly, hoping he didn't embarrass himself too much by going into his dreamy mode. "So will you help me?" "No…" They said in union, both grabbing Yuuri's limbs and literally throwing him out. Yuuri was too shocked to do anything, still gaping at the locked door, moments after they had thrown him out. 'What the heck just happened?' Sighing as moans reached his ears; he got up and went to the next best helper…Conrad.

"Wow, it's that bad then… Conrad said, laughing heartily. Yuuri nodded and sipped his tea, blushing a bit in embarrassment. The air was relaxed and Yuuri felt like he could hang loose. But it wasn't that surprising since everyone felt looser around Conrad. "So, will you help me Conrad? I know Wolf is your little brother but I really like him…"

Conrad smiled softly and sipped his tea, placing it gently on the coffee table. "It's okay Yuuri…you don't have to worry…but do you mind telling me how you feel about my little brother?" "Thank yo…wait, WHAT?.." Yuuri asked, totally caught off guard by the question. He thought that Conrad would agree fully and then they would plan.

But to question his love for Wolfram…

"I'm sorry if its personal…but I'm curious as to how you feel when you're around and not around him…what you feel when he's in danger…stuff like that…" Conrad replied, giving an apologetic look for confusing him. Yuuri nodded, having understood and blushed a bit. "Um…well okay but if bare with me if I happen to go into poetry…I usually speak nonsense while doing it…" Yuuri warned, smiling when Conrad nodded in understanding. "Okay…well, when I'm around him…I feel like I'm drowning in bliss in his emerald eyes. I have to hold myself back from kissing his delectable lips which look soft looking and tender as if made from angel wings and touching every part of that creamy skin. When I'm not around him, I think about him and what he's doing…wondering if he's getting ice cream or playing at the beach or just studying or reading….he looks quite cute with reading glasses…" Yuuri said, chuckling at the image, unnoticed that he had gone into dreamy mode again.

"And when he's in danger…well, I want to go protect him, blaming myself for making him go to harm…for letting my possibly future husband and barer if my children go to harm…for letting my soul mate go to harm…the one who makes me feel complete even when he's insulting me…the man I love from the bottom of my heart and want to spend my life with…" Yuuri stopped and looked at Conrad sadly, hoping that he hadn't embarrassed himself again. To his surprise, Conrad was smiling happily at him. "Oh poor naïve Yuuri…you don't need my help really. You just need some more courage…" He said, getting up and pulling Yuuri gently to the door. "You must speak your heart to him Yuuri…before he is taken away from another. Have courage…" Yuuri nodded as Conrad shut the door in his face, turning away and heading to Wolfram's. He now knew what to do.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, when he saw a very soaked Yuuri standing at his doorstep. It was raining cats and dogs outside. 'But I shouldn't be surprised…this is Yuuri we are talking about after all' He thought, opening the door wider to let him in. Yuuri nodded his thanks and stepped in, leaving his wet, muddy shoes at the doorway. Wolfram rushed off into the kitchen to make some refreshments while Yuuri looked around, arriving moments after with two hot steaming cups of tea, handing his unexpected guest one. "So Yuuri, what brings you here?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

The question wasn't really that strange as Yuuri hadn't visited him in a while, actually he had been practically avoiding him a whole week! This pissed him off greatly as he was ready to give Yuuri a piece of his mind right this minute. 'Well at least he has come to apologize properly…' He thought, sipping his green tea. It was his second favorite tea, the first being Yuuri's special chocolate tea.

But no way in hell or heaven was he going to admit that. "Well…you see...I have to tell you something..."Yuuri murmured, fingering his still full tea. Wolfram frowned and gently placed his cup down, having realized that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I…I, well…I…" Yuuri stuttered, blushing lightly. Wolfram growled at the stuttering and slapped Yuuri's cheek hard, leaving Yuuri stunned at his friend's actions. "Stop stuttering you wimp and tell me what the hell is wrong!" Yuuri gulped at the threat and looked away, blushing even darker.

"I can't…"

Wolfram blinked dumbly, sure he didn't hear right.

"Wait…what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Yuuri repeated what he said and had to grit his teeth against the pain as his hair was forcefully pulled so he could look directly in Wolfram's eyes, which he had been avoiding since the start. "I am sick of waiting! Tell me now or so god help…" Wolfram started but was interrupted by soft lips landing on his, striking tense all over. Yuuri having got his answer from this, pulled away and ran at lightning speed out the door, having forgotten his shoes in his rush. Wolfram, stared shocked as Yuuri ran out, only running after him when he couldn't see Yuuri anymore.

"YUURI!"

Yuuri blinked back tears as he tried desperately to get a cab, just wanting to disappear. His heart was crushed painfully and he had the urge to run in front of an approaching car. 'Wolfram…my love, my soul mate…the person who I want to have children with…who I want to spend the rest of my life with…he doesn't love me…' He smiled bitterly, finding it ironic even though there was no irony.

He had thought Wolf would return his feelings. But he was wrong. How foolish he was. "Maybe Wolfram is right about me being stupid…I was stupid enough to fall for him after all…I was stupid enough to think I would spend my whole life with him…I was stupid to think that we would have children together…I was even stupid to think I had a chance with him!.." He said aloud, not caring who heard.

"You are not stupid!"

Yuuri blinked at the sound of Wolfram's voice, tears spilling over at the horrible memory of rejection. "On second thought, you are stupid! How could you leave your boyfriend alone? Or how could you stand out in the rain and worry your boyfriend for?" Wolfram yelled angrily, slapping at the back of Yuuri's head. Yuuri merely blinked at the pain, wondering if he had jumped into an approaching car and had gone to heaven. Cause Wolfram would never say that in a million years. Said man, rolled his eyes and pulled his stunned boyfriend in a passionate kiss, smirking when his partner replied hungrily in seconds.

"But…how? I thought…Yuuri started after they broke for air, still a bit breathless.

"You're an idiot to think that…but you're my idiot so I'll let you off the hook. Now let's go back inside so you can make me your famous hot chocolate already! It's freezing cold out here…" Wolf complained, shivering a bit. Yuuri smiled happily and gave his new boyfriend a peck on the cheek, grabbing his hand and begging the trek back home. No, it wasn't the worst day of his life. It was the best…the best until the end of time.

**The End**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

What do you think? I hadn't written it on paper so it might be kind of bad…and it's my first time writing a Kyo Kara Maoh story. So please no flames…and if you want to flame it…flame all of your fics before flaming mine please! ^^

See how you like it…


End file.
